falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Easy City Downs
}} Easy City Downs is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background It is a small city built from a pre-War horse track and is inhabited by raiders and Triggermen. There are also a number of non-hostile robots racing around the track, which include models such as the Mister Gutsy, Mister Handy, assaultron and eyebot. Throughout the area, there are several terminals that can be used to shut the bots down, turn them on the raiders and Triggermen or cause them to self-destruct. Layout The northwest side is derelict bleachers, southwest is Eager Ernie's lair on the upper floor accessible by the walkway from the center or by jumping on the two table umbrellas from the stands. East of that is the actual track, in the center of the track is a number of small fortifications filled with minor loot and raiders. On the south side of the center is a stable where the backups bots are stored. Notable loot Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. The kidnapped settler will be next to Eager Ernie's steamer trunk. * Raider Troubles - This is one of the locations settlers will say raiders are coming from. * Reclamation - Alana Secord will send the Sole Survivor here to rescue a synth, captured by raiders during a patrol. Notes * As the player character gets closer to the track, they will hear Eager Ernie running commentary on the race. If spotted, he will program the robots to attack the player character. * During the quest Rockets' Red Glare, when one boards the Vertibird and heads for the Prydwen, they will pass over the racetrack. One can hear Eager Ernie's commentary over the Vertibird's engine. * Including the extra robots that one can add to the race (via the 3 terminals in the area), there are a total of nine (9) robots. * The nine robots' names are: Atomic Dreamz (Mister Handy), Tin Man (protectron), Ol' Rusty (eyebot), Piece o' Junk (Mister Handy), Iron Maiden (assaultron), Lady Lovelace (assaultron), The Boston Blaster (Mister Gutsy), Bob's Your Uncle (Mister Handy) and Fusion's Folly (Mister Handy). * Companion reactions: ** If Danse or Codsworth are brought here before the raiders are killed, they will complain about them misusing technology. ** If X6-88 is brought here, he will mention that the robotics division of the Institute also hosted a robot sports event. ** If Deacon is brought here, he will tell the player character to "Put their money on Black Velvet" because "that pony's gonna win for sure." ** If Preston Garvey or Hancock are brought here, he will suggest that he and the player character stay to watch and see who wins. ** If Cait is brought here, she will suggest that the player character bet on a robot to earn caps. ** If Piper is brought here, she will laugh at the bizarre race. ** If Curie is brought here, she will ask if this is what horse racing is, and comment that she has only seen pictures of it. Appearances Easy City Downs only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The name and location are a play on the now-defunct Suffolk Downs thoroughbred horse racing track. Gallery EasyCityDowns-Clubhouse-Fallout4.jpg|Clubhouse EasyCityDowns-Stands-Fallout4.jpg|Stands FO4 Easy city diner.png|Diner next to the clubhouse FO4 Easy City aerial.png|Aerial view FO4 Easy City racetrack.png FO4 Easy City cap stash.png|Caps stash EasyCityDowns-Sign-Fallout4.jpg|Sign FO4 Easy city Tumblers Today.png|Tumblers Today Easy City Downs.jpg|Easy City Downs art Easy City Downs 2.jpg|Easy City Downs art FO4 Survival Easy City Downs map.jpg|Easy City Downs map in Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Кайф-сити uk:Кайф-сіті zh:易城賽馬場